Music Shuffle Challenge
by Black Rose of Paris
Summary: 15 short drabbles to combat boredom. Romance, drama, and humor all awaiting inside.


**Just a short little bit of fun to combat the dreaded writers' block. You wouldn't believe how entertaining this is. I encourage you to try it sometime. Just put your favorite music player on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up before the song is over. **

**Some of these might even turn into something useful...**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Turkish Delight- The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack<strong>

Christine sat on the small couch in the Louis-Philippe room, gazing around at the gifts Erik had given her. He had spent all day bringing packages into her room and asking her to open them. They contained everything from expensive jewelry to new clothes to foreign candies.

"Erik, you don't have to give me all this," she had said to him. "I'm perfectly happy with what I have now." Still, Erik continued to buy her more. Christine sighed as he brought another package in. He set it in her lap and watched expectantly as she opened it. Inside was another assortment of chocolates. Christine sighed.

And yet, she wished for more.

* * *

><p><strong>2. A Whole New World- Disney's Aladdin<strong>

Christine was entirely unfamiliar with the lower levels of the Opera House. She had spent hours exploring the areas between the stage and the roof, yet she rarely ever ventured underground.

Erik had taken it upon himself to show Christine "his domain." He led her through the endless passageways, being careful not to lose her in the labyrinth. Christine, in turn, stayed close to him so as not to fall so far behind that she couldn't find her way back.

She almost found it… exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hey Little Girl- Kate Hurley<strong>

Christine was at a loss for what to do. The twelve-year-old dancer sat in the opera's dormitories, crying. She missed her father so much. Today was the fifth anniversary of his death. Suddenly, she heard a voice that seemed to issue from out of nowhere.

"What is wrong?" it asked gently. Christine wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I- I miss my father, Angel," she said. Then, her angel began to sing. Christine recognized the song- it was one her father used to sing to her when she had trouble sleeping. When the song was over, Christine smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You are quite welcome, child," her angel replied. Christine heard a voice calling from the other side of the door. It was Madame Giry calling her to practice.

* * *

><p><strong>4. What Love Really Means- JJ Heller<strong>

Christine was torn. Standing here underneath the Opera House, she was forced to make a choice- Erik or Raoul? Lives were on the line. If she chose Raoul, Erik would kill him. If she chose Erik, then she herself would certainly die. Finally, she made her choice. She walked up to Erik and kissed him. She had chosen. She had chosen her Angel of Music. As their lips parted, Christine noticed that Erik had started to cry. He moved away from her and commanded her to leave with Raoul. She tried to talk to him, but he shouted at her to leave immediately.

Erik loved Christine. That was why he had let her go. It was her happiness that mattered above all else. And she could never be happy with him.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Start All Over- Miley Cyrus<strong>

Christine wished she could go back. She wished she could go back to that moment when she had left. When she had looked back from the gondola, her heart had been broken. She saw Erik standing pitifully on the shore, watching her leave. Oh, how she wished she could have simply jumped out of the boat! But Raoul had a firm grip on her, almost possessive even.

Christine wished she could go back. Back to that night when she had kissed Raoul on the rooftop. She had made a terrible mistake. She thought choosing Raoul was the best option, but why did it make her feel so guilty?

Christine went back. In the dead of night, she sneaked out of Raoul's large house and went back to the opera.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Old Deuteronomy- CATS<strong>

Christine had always looked up to her father. He had been her friend, her guide, her guardian. She had never needed a mother. Her father took care of her well enough. He had corrected her when she was wrong, and given her advice when she was lost. He had been everything to her.

When he passed away, Christine felt like she had been cast into a large, dark room without any idea of what it looked like. There was no one to show her the way, to tell her what to do. Madame Giry had taken her in, but Christine still had no one to cling to.

Soon, there came a light in her darkness. The first time she had heard the Angel of Music, she couldn't believe it. Soon, though, she had come to trust him. He became like a father, but there was something different in this relationship. There was something more.

He could never completely replace her father, but he could still guide her.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Haiku-off- Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

There was only one thing worse than when Raoul and Erik tried to kill each other- when they tried to out-haiku each other. They stood at opposite ends of Erik's lair, slinging the Asian poetry back and forth.

Christine merely sat on the couch with her head in her hands. There were ways to impress a girl and win her heart. This was not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>8. More Than It Seems- The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack<strong>

There was more to Erik than Christine could see. She saw his face, his cursed ugliness that made women and children scream, made men run to get their weapons. That was all she saw. But there was more to the mysterious masked man.

Christine had no regard for his feelings. She yelled at him, deceived him, betrayed his trust, lied to him. To her, Erik was no more than a monster, an animal to be slaughtered. And she treated him as such.

She did not see him when he was alone. She did not see him lean back against the closed door, tears falling underneath his hard, black, expressionless mask. She did not see him sink to the floor and pull his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Something Beautiful- Needtobreathe<strong>

Erik saw beauty in everything. From the small flower in the forgotten corner of his mother's garden to the grand architecture of Rome, it was all beautiful to him. The same beauty. To Erik, no one beauty was greater than another beauty. Something was either beautiful, or it was not. That applied to people as well.

Erik did not think people are beautiful the way most people think they are. A magnificent woman with a stone cold heart was ugly to Erik. The poor peasant girl who offered him a flower was beautiful.

When Erik first saw Christine, he thought she must be beautiful. Surely, someone as innocent as her could not have an ugly heart, right?

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Twelve Gifts of Christmas- Allan Sherman<strong>

What did Erik want for Christmas? Christine had asked him at least ten times what he wanted, but his reply was always the same: "I am happy as long as you are here." This frustrated Christine. How could she buy a gift for him if she didn't know what he wanted?

She spent hours in the shops, looking for the perfect gift. Finally, she found it. Christmas Day arrived, and she eagerly presented the wrapped box to Erik. He slowly unwrapped it and gazed at the contents.

"An automatic vegetable slicer."

"Do you like it?" Christine prodded.

"Of course I do, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>11. Rock Star- Miley Cyrus<strong>

Christine was famous. Her name was in all the Parisian newspapers. She was praised at being the greatest singer ever to step foot in the Opera Populaire.

"That stupid boy," Erik muttered to himself while he was alone. "He only loves her for her fame. He never would have noticed her if she were still a nobody. I love her for who she truly is! I loved her before she was famous! But that stupid boy is only in love with her fame. If she weren't famous, I would still love her, but he wouldn't. I truly love her. Not him. He doesn't. But I do."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Dancing in the Street- Myra<strong>

The annual New Years' Masquerade was in full swing when Christine was approached by a mysterious stranger and asked to dance. She reluctantly accepted. _I've heard this voice before, _she thought as they stated to dance, but she couldn't place it. She tried to recognize his eyes, but his identity remained a mystery.

"It's a lovely night," the man commented. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am," Christine replied politely. "Are you?"

"I am now." The dance was soon over, and the stranger disappeared. Christine looked all around, but couldn't find him. It seemed she would never know who the man was.

* * *

><p><strong>13. I Will Believe- The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack<strong>

Raoul thought Christine was going mad. Surely, she couldn't really be hearing an angel. Raoul suggested she get help, but Christine grew furious. She knew what she had heard, and it was certainly real. She had heard the Angel of Music! Raoul simply laughed.

"Of course you have," he said before getting up to leave. He had an important dinner to attend in half an hour. After he left, Christine simply sat in the small room, feeling downcast.

"Your friend does not believe in angels?" a voice said from behind her mirror.

"No, he thinks I'm mad," Christine replied, smiling faintly.

"Do you believe in angels?"

"If I didn't, would I be here talking to you?" Christine laughed. "I do believe in angels."

* * *

><p><strong>14. The Rum Tum Tugger<strong>

All the girls at the opera house envied Christine. They were jealous of Raoul's affection for her. Raoul didn't know it, but he was quite popular with the ladies. They girls would stand in the hallways after dark, whispering about the Vicomte's activities at the opera house that day. Nearly always, their anecdotes involved Christine. He always came to see her, and for no other reason.

Every once in a while, one of the girls would try to get the young man's attention, but to no avail. He would simply walk away, and the girl would stand there looking cross.

Yes, the young Vicomte was quite popular with the ladies of the ballet.

* * *

><p><strong>15. My Lullaby- The Lion King II<strong>

Erik often had difficulty sleeping. Sometimes, it was because of nightmares. Sometimes, it was simply that he didn't want to sleep. It became troublesome, though. When he was tired, he could not think straight, and he became clumsy. After many attempts, he found the one cure for his insomnia.

He would lay in his coffin-bed, imagining all the ways he could dispose of the young Vicomte and take Christine for himself. He never actually carried out these plans, but one could dream, right? And so, night after night, Erik fell asleep to the lullaby of Raoul's cries and Christine's angelic voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, certainly interesting to do. Maybe not as interesting to read. Comments, criticism, suggestions, cookies?<strong>


End file.
